Les archives d'Arvénia
by Hkizabeth
Summary: Bonus de "Créatures sombres", ce recueil aura pour but de raconter l'histoire des vampires depuis leur origines jusqu'à leur extinction.
1. Chapter 1 Origine

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et bienvenue sur le bonus de « Créatures sombres »…

Si vous être ici, c'est que vous voulez en apprendre plus sur les vampires et plus précisément les Nés-vampires.

Ce recueil de petites histoires permet d'avoir une idée sur l'origine des vampires et la façon dont cette société de créatures surnaturelles s'est construite.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et vous éclairera !

Bonne lecture !

Lilouplume

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Origine.

 _ **-2537, village nomade des vampires Thalandis**_

 _ **Les écrits d'Adil de Thalandis**_

Par où commencer ? C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de ce style… Bon ! Je vais me présenter :

Je me nomme Adil, j'ai 236 ans et je fais partie des nomade Thalandis. Je vais bientôt mourir. Et oui, c'est cela de viellir. Mais je voudrais laisser une trace de moi, pour mes enfants et les générations futures.

Je fais partie des rares de mon clan à être capable d'écrire. En fait sur la centaine de personne que le clan Thalandis contient, nous ne sommes que trois à pouvoir le faire. Ce n'est pas très utilise de toute façon. Personne ne sait ni lire, ni écrire dans les autres clans. On ne peut donc pas rentrer en contact avec qui ce soit de cette façon. Pourtant, l'écriture, c'est ma passion. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle, la trace de moi, que je compte laisser, est un écrit. J'ai décidé d'écrire sur ces pages l'histoire des vampires, où en tout cas ce que j'en connais. Peut-être un jour, dans des centaines d'années, quelqu'un me lira et prendra connaissance de la façon dont nous vivions.

1\. Les vampires : créature magique

Je suis un vampire. Qu'est-il important de savoir sur les vampires ?

Les vampires sont des créatures magiques. Que sont donc les créatures magiques ?

Là, ça devient plus compliqué ! La première chose à savoir, c'est que la terre contient deux types de créatures : les magiques et les non-magique.

Les créatures non-magiques sont les créatures qui n'ont pas pouvoir sortant de l'ordinaire, ce sont des créatures qui ne possèdent pas de magie ou de capacité spéciale. Elles regroupent les humains sans pouvoir, les géants, les nains, les orques, les fantômes, les trolls, …

Les créatures magiques sont les créatures qui sont soit capable de pratiquer la magie, soit qui ont des capacités spéciales liées à leur race. Elles regroupent les sorciers, les loups-garous, les métamorphes, les centaures, les elfes, les gobelins, … et bien sûr les vampires.

2\. Capacités spéciales.

Comme je l'ai expliqué, certaines créatures magiques, ne sont pas capable d'utiliser la magie. C'est le cas des vampires.

En revanche, les vampires ont des capacités spéciales.

\- Les sens sur-développés : Les vampires ont une vue plus perçante que celle de n'importe quelle autre créature. Ils peuvent voir dans le noir et à plusieurs kilomètres. Ils ont un odorat aussi développé qu'un loup garou, ces derniers sont pourtant considérés comme les meilleurs dans ce domaine. Ils ont une ouïe plus perçante que les elfes, pourtant réputé pouvoir tout entendre dans un rayon de 10 Km.

\- La vitesse : Les vampires sont les créatures les plus rapides au monde. Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas des plus endurants.

\- La force : Bien que les créatures les plus fortes soient les géants, suivit des nains et des gobelins, les vampires ne sont pas loin derrière. D'autant plus qu'en cas de combat, l'agilité et la vitesse comble le problème de puissance.

3\. Nos habitudes.

La population des vampires est répartie en différents clans. Cinq pour être précis. Ces clans sont nomades. Nous voyageons donc partout dans le monde, à la recherche de nourriture, de commerces, de connaissances. Nous nous déplaçons donc très souvent. Nous ne restons que quelques semaines au même endroit. Et quand celui-ci n'a plus rien à nous offrir, nous partons.

Chacun à une fonction bien définie au sein du clan, en fonction de ses aptitudes. Il y a les chasseurs, les pêcheurs, ceux qui fabriquent les vêtements, ceux qui s'occupent des enfants, ceux qui s'occupent des animaux, ceux qui cuisinent,…

4\. Les croyances.

Personne ne sait comment la vie est apparue sur terre. Mais comme toutes les autres créatures, nous avons nos légendes.

On dit qu'un jour un sorcier extrêmement puissant s'est retrouvé confronté à des êtres inconnus qui étaient sur le point de détruire sa famille. Ce sorcier aurait réalisé un rituel pour devenir assez fort pour affronté la menace. Ce rituel lui aurait permit d'affiner ses sens, de devenir plus rapide, précis, agile. Il réussit à sauver sa famille. Mais la contre partie était que pour conserver ses forces, il devait boire du sang de temps en temps. Horrifiée, sa famille le rejeta. Le sorcier partit donc, laissant ceux qu'il aimait et pour lesquels il avait tout donné, y comprit sa magie ! Il constata rapidement qu'il ne vieillissait pas à la même vitesse que les sorciers. Il se pensa même immortel à un moment.

Un jour, alors qu'il marchait sans but, il rencontra un clan de sorciers nomades. Ils étaient blessés, affamés, malheureux. Ils avaient été attaqué par des géants, et ces derniers leur avaient tout prit. Le sorcier leur parla su rituel qu'il avait réalisé et de ses conséquences. Les sorciers nomades prirent la décision de pratiquer le rituel pour devenir comme leur nouvel ami. Leur but n'était pas de se venger des géants, mais de pouvoir se protéger si jamais une telle chose venait à se reproduire.

Ainsi naquirent les premiers vampires.

Ce n'est que des années plus tard, à la mort du premier d'entre eux, qu'ils comprirent qu'ils étaient mortels…

5\. Aujourd'hui…

Actuellement, il y a cinq clans de vampires. Le mien est le plus petit. En ce moment, nous sommes à l'arrêt près d'une rivière. Je sens ma fin approcher. J'ai eu une belle vie, bien remplie. J'ai eux des enfants avec une femme merveilleuse. Je vais mettre le point final à cet écrit le confier à ma fille. J'espère qu'elle le confiera à ses enfants à son tour.

Adil du clan Thalandis


	2. Chapter 2 sédentarisation

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le deuxième chapitre des « Archives d'Arvénia ».

Comme vous avez pu le constater dans le premier chapitre, ce bonus sera une compilation d'extrait de livre d'histoire vampirique.

Le but des premiers chapitres est de mettre en avant des personnages qui ne sont pas historiens, mais des gens (vampires) tout à fait normaux, mais qui sans s'en rendre compte, écrivent l'Histoire des vampires avec un grand H. chacun des personnages que l'on va suivre est le précurseur de quelque chose de nouveaux. Par exemple, l'écrit d'Adil sur les vampires, les a poussés à vouloir apprendre à lire et a écrire. C'est la raison pour laquelle au début de ce nouveau chapitre, il n'est plus rare de croiser un vampire sachant lire et écrire.

Les « auteurs » de ces écrits sont en quelque sortes des amateurs, des gens viellissants, des enfants, … qui se décident à écrire. Le sentiment que je veux faire passer est d'avoir à affaire à des gens qui ne savent pas au moment où il écrivent que ce qui est couché sur le papier sera lu par les jeunes générations des siècles plus tard. Ils ne savent pas qu'ils seront célèbres.

Et maintenant, j'ai assez parlé !

Donc : Bonne lecture…

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Sédentarisation

 _ **Premier livre d'Arvenia**_

Avant propos :

Il existe cinq clans de vampires :

Le clan Thalandis : le plus petit en nombre.

Le clan Domeria

Le clan Stopios

Le clan Falador

Le clan Hargon : le plus grand

 _ **-2402, sur la route de Redelas**_

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 10 ans, et tu es mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Je m'appelle Arvenia. Je fais partie de clan nomade Hargon. C'est le plus grand clan de vampires. Notre chef s'appelle Zinon. Il est super grand et il est très gentil. C'est lui qui m'a offert ce journal.

Je suis la plus jeune vampire du clan. Bah, oui c'est rare les naissances parmi les vampires. D'abord parce qu'on vit longtemps, mais aussi parce que c'est difficile d'avoir des enfants avant d'atteindre 60 ans et en plus c'est dangereux. Ma maman m'a eu à 73 ans. Et elle est morte à ma naissance. Du coup, mon papa est partit. Il est dans un autre clan maintenant. C'est Zinon qui s'occupe de moi, quand il a le temps.

Là, on se rend dans la ville de Redelas. C'est une ville sorcière. On y va pour vendre des trucs. Je sais pas exactement ce qu'on vend. Mais je sais que c'est pour ça qu'on voyage et qu'on ne vit pas dans une ville. J'aimerais bien, moi, vivre dans une ville. Mais ça existe pas une ville vampire. On est juste 5 clans qui voyagent.

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui Zinon m'a raconté l'histoire de l'origine des vampires. Je la connaissais déjà, comme tout le monde, mais c'était la première fois que c'était lui qui me la racontait. Alors je l'ai écouté.

J'adore cette histoire. Parce que le sorcier, il fait tout pour sauver sa famille. Et quand sa famille veut plus de lui, il en fabrique une nouvelle.

A chaque fois, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à mon papa. Je comprends pas pourquoi il est partit. Pourquoi il a voulu une autre famille.

Heureusement que Zinon est là !

Cher Journal,

Nous sommes presque arrivés à Redelas. J'ai hâte d'y être. J'étais toute petit la dernière fois que j'ai vu une ville.

Zinon m'a expliqué que les sorciers avaient construit des villes pour se protéger des autres créatures qui voulaient les attaquer. Mais, comme ils ne voyageaient plus, il y avait des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir. Comme certains ingrédients, tissus, animaux,… et donc, ce sont les nomades qui en achètent et qui vont les revendre dans les villes.

J'ai encore plus hâte d'y être maintenant !

Chez Journal,

Je vois enfin la ville apparaitre devant mes yeux. De loin elle parait minuscule, mais Zinon m'a dit que c'est parce qu'on est encore loin et que si on la voit d'aussi loin, c'est parce que c'est une grand ville. Je me demande à quoi elle va ressembler quand on sera plus prêt.

Cher Journal,

Je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit mais c'est parce que nous étions enfin arrivé à Redelas.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi déçue !

La ville est très grande, ça c'est sûr ! Mais elle est aussi vraiment moche ! Et en plus, elle pue.

Il y a des murs en pierres grises partout ou on pose le regard, les allées sont salles et les gens sentent mauvais. Sur le marché, la nourriture n'est pas conservée correctement et j'ai même vu des fruits pourrit.

Les personnes que j'ai rencontrées n'étaient même pas gentilles. Certaines étaient carrément méchantes. Elles disaient que des créatures comme moi ne devraient pas être autorisées à rentrer en ville. Elles me regardaient avec un regard méchant. Pourtant, j'avais pas fait de bêtises, promis !

Et j'ai changé d'avis ! Je ne veux plus du tout vivre en ville !

Cher Journal,

Ce soir, nous quittons enfin Redelas. En-fin ! Je n'en peux plus de cette ville horrible et des ces gens méchants.

Zinon m'a dit quand dans quelques semaines, nous allions rencontrer un autre clan de vampires nomades. Le clan Stopios. L'année dernière, nous avions rencontré le clan Thalandis. J'avais rencontré plein de nouveaux amis. J'espère que ce sera pareil.

 _ **-2401, sur la route de montagne**_

Cher Journal,

Depuis quelques jours nous logeons avec le clan Stopios. Et j'ai rencontré plein de gens vraiment sympa. Mais surtout, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un de mon âge. Bon d'accord, pas vraiment mon âge, c'est presque impossible de toute façon. Il a seulement 3 ans de plus que moi. Il s'appelle Zéphirin. On passe presque tout notre temps ensemble. Je sais pas pourquoi, Zinon semble ne pas trop apprécier.

Je te laisse, cher Journal, Zéphirin vient me chercher. Nous allons faire une balade dans la forêt.

Cher Journal,

Je suis vraiment triste ce matin. Le clan Stopios est partit de son côté et le mon clan est partit dans la direction opposée.

Je ne reverrai Zéphirin que lors de la prochaine rencontre entre nos clans. Et ça peut prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps…

 _ **-2392, sur la route de Redelas**_

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 20 ans. Cela fait 10 ans que tu me suis partout ou je vais et que tu écoutes toutes mes peines, mes sourires, mes questions,…

Zinon m'a offert une magnifique robe. Je me trouve magnifique dans cette tenue. Je vais la mettre ce soir, pour la fête.

 _ **-2390, camps d'Hargon sur la plaine des vents**_

Cher Journal,

Zinon est mort ! Tout le monde est mort !

Les garous avec lesquels nous faisions affaire nous ont attaqués pendant la nuit. Ils se sont alliés aux métamorphes. Ils ont volé tout ce que nous possédions et ils ont brûlé ce qui ne les intéressaient pas.

Dès que l'attaque a commencé Zinon m'a mis à l'abri. Il m'a donné un sac à dos et m'a ordonné de m'enfuir.

Je ne suis pas une guerrière ! Je ne pouvais pas me battre aux côté des miens.

Mais je devais partir ! Pour prévenir les autres clans de la menace.

Alors je suis partie…

 _ **-2388, camp de Domeria à la lisère de la forêt des ombres**_

Cher Journal,

J'ai enfin trouvé un clan, le clan Domeria. Je leur ai raconté ce qui s'était passé.

Depuis les guerriers s'entrainent plus durement. J'ai décidé de les rejoindre, à partir de maintenant je veux pouvoir me défendre.

Des messagers ont été envoyés vers les autres clans. Tout le monde doit savoir !

Zinon me manque, mes amis me manquent. Je suis la seule survivante du clan Hargon. Je me sens si triste, si malheureuse, si inutile. Il faut que je devienne forte, pour protéger ceux qui restent.

Cher Journal,

Depuis la mort de Zinon, je ne cesse de penser à tout ce qu'il m'a apprit, à tout ce qu'il m'a raconté. Et je me souviens, de la première fois que j'ai vu Redelas. Il m'avait dit que les sorciers avaient construit des villes pour se protéger, pour apprendre à se battre, pour forger des armes, pour avoir des maisons solides et chauffées.

J'avais détesté la ville et ses habitants. J'avais détesté la saleté, mes mauvaises odeurs, la méchanceté,…

Mais j'avais été impressionnée par les hauts murs de pierres qui entouraient la ville et qui ne laissait passer que ceux qui en avaient l'autorisation.

Je rêvais d'un endroit où les vampires pourraient se réfugier, d'un endroit où ils seraient protéger, un endroit rien qu'à nous.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de dessiner ce rêve sur les pages de ce journal. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'un jour, ce sera la réalité.

 _ **-2383, camp des quatre clans de vampires sur les bords de la Forêt Noire**_

Cher Journal,

Les années passent, et les attaques des loups contre les vampires s'intensifient.

C'est la raison pour laquelle une réunion exceptionnelle de tous les clans a eu lieu ce matin.

J'ai fait part de mon idée aux clans, mais elle n'a pas été très bien reçue. Nous sommes des nomades disent-il et nous le resterons.

C'est stupide ! Je leur offre l'idée d'être protégé, et il la rejette.

Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de tous !

 _ **-2380, emplacement de la future première ville vampire**_

Cher Journal,

J'ai trouvé un endroit où l'on pourrait construire. C'est à une journée de marche d'un territoire d'Elfes Noirs. C'est assez isolé. Il y a une montagne qui pourrait servir de rempart d'un côté, et le fleuve qui pourrait servir autant de protection que de source de nourriture. C'est l'endroit idéal.

J'ai décidé de rester là et d'y construire ma maison. Certains vampires ont décidé de rester avec moi. Ce sont surtout des familles avec des enfants vampires en bas-âge ou de très vieux vampires qui n'en ont plus que pour quelques années. Mon ami Zéphirin a décidé de rester avec moi et de m'aider à construire ce rêve dont je lui ai montré les croquis

J'ai envie de nommer cette Hargon, en mémoire de mon clan décimé.

Je dis ça mais la première maison n'est même pas encore construite.


	3. Chapter 3 Une ville en construction

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une ville en construction

 _ **Deuxième livre d'Arvenia**_

 _ **-2378, première ville vampire**_

Cher Journal,

Le cahier que m'a offert Zinon n'a plus de page vierge. J'ai mis du temps à en trouver un nouveau. Voici donc mon second journal. Celui qui racontera comment ma vie a changé ces derniers temps.

Les clans ont quitté ce lieu depuis quelques mois. Et nous avons commencé à construire nos maisons.

Nous avons décidé de l'agencement des différents lieux dont nous avions besoin. Nos maisons se situent à flan de montagne. Ensuite, viennent les champs et des entrepôts. Puis les prairies et les animaux. Et enfin, la rivière.

Nous travaillons plus rapidement que ce que j'avais prévu. Ce n'est pas plus mal car l'hiver arrive…

Cher Journal,

Je vis dans ma propre maison depuis hier. Il y a un feu qui ronronne dans la chemine, j'ai un lit confortable. Je me sens chez moi. Je me sens bien pour la première fois depuis la mort de Zinon. J'ai réalisé mon rêve. Autour de ma maison, il y en a d'autre, habitée par des familles, avec des enfants. Je les vois parfois courir dans les nouvelles rues. C'est magnifique.

Chacun met la main à l'ouvrage, chacun a son rôle, chacun a sa place.

 _ **-2370, première ville vampire**_

Cher Journal,

Cet après-midi une quinzaine de vampire est arrivé chez nous. Leur clan avait été attaqué. Tout le monde s'était dispersé pour donner du mal à leurs agresseurs. Encore des loups-garous.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils nous attaquent. Mais ça devient inquiétant.

Nous avons accueillit ces vampires parmi nous. Ils ont décidé de rester. Demain, nous commencerons la construction de leurs maisons.

Après tout, c'est le but de cette ville : pouvoir accueillir les vampires qui en ont besoin.

 _ **-2368, première ville vampire**_

Chez Journal,

La ville ne cesse de s'agrandir car nous ne cessons d'accueillir de nouveau arrivants dont les clans ont été attaqués. En fait, il n'existe plus aucun clan complet. Tous les vampires se sont dispersés à travers le monde. Et ils ont peur !

Ici, tout se complique ! Nous devenons de plus en plus nombreux ! Des disputes éclatent un peu partout chaque jour. J'ai dû mettre des règles en place pour éviter les débordements. Mais nous ne pourons pas continuer comme ça encore longtemps.

Cher Journal,

Le chef du clan Thalandis vient d'arriver en ville. Je ressors d'une rencontre avec lui. Finalement, l'idée d'une ville vampire lui plait. Il a décidé de construire une seconde ville vampire, dans les montagnes. Il va y emmener tous les vampires de son clan. Ce sera la ville de Thalandis.

C'est une bonne idée. Ici, nous sommes trop nombreux. Ça en devient invivable et la ville de mes rêves se transforme peu à peu en cauchemar. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Cher Journal,

Cela fait plusieurs mois que je cogite une idée : mettre en place un chef dans la ville avec des conseillers qui vont mettre en place des lois. De cette façon on pourra réguler les conflits qui ont lieu quotidiennement.

Je ne sais pas encore comment tout cela va aller, mais j'ai bon espoir que cela fonctionne.

J'aimerais aussi mettre en place une faction de guerriers pour nous protéger en cas d'attaque. J'espère que cela dissuadera les loups de s'en prendre à nous.

 _ **-2350, première ville vampire**_

Cher Journal,

Tout ce passe bien en ce moment. La troisième ville vampirique du nom de Falador sur mer vient de naitre. En effet, le clan Falador a pris la décision de s'installer à quelques kilomètres sur un promontoire rocheux donnant directement sur la mer. Cette ville promet déjà d'être magnifique.

La construction de Thalandis est terminée. Ma ville et celle de Thalandis font du commerce depuis déjà quelques années.

Ici, les conflits internes se sont calmés. Les gens vivent heureux et en sécurité.

Avec notre sédentarisation, de nouveaux métiers sont apparus comme les agriculteurs ou les chercheurs. Nos connaissances et nos recherches se sont agrandies. Avec ses nouvelles connaissances, les naissances de petits vampires sont beaucoup moins dangereuses et il y a donc un taux de natalité très élevé.

Quand je me balade en ville, je suis toujours surprise de voir des vampires venir me saluer, me remercier. Ils disent que c'est grâce à moi s'ils ont un toit et qu'ils sont protégés autant par des murs que par des gardes. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fier de moi.

La seule chose qui m'attriste, c'est le nom que les gens donnent cette ville : la ville sans nom. Moi qui voulais l'appeler Hargon. Mais les gens ne semblent pas vouloir de ce nom, qui représente un clan décimé par nos ennemis.

 _ **-2348, première ville vampire**_

Cher Journal,

D'après nos éclaireurs, les loups-garous se rapprochent de plus en plus de notre ville. Les murs ont été solidifiés et nous sommes en train de construire un réseau souterrain pour pouvoir fuir en cas de problème. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à avoir recours à cette solution.

Cher Journal,

Nous n'avons plus de nouvelle de nos éclaireurs. Je pense qu'ils se sont fait attraper par nos ennemis.

Nous avons durci les entrainements de nos guerriers. Espérons que ça soit suffisant ! Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

Cher Journal,

Les loups sont à nos portes. Le peuple se cache dans ses maisons. Les guerriers sont prêts à l'attaque. Je vais bientôt les rejoindre…

Cher Journal,

Nous rentrons victorieux !

Les loups ont été battus par nos guerriers surentrainés ! Nous avons gagné !

Cher Journal,

De nombreuses créatures magiques et non-magiques sont venues voir notre ville pour commercer avec nous. Ils nous connaissaient car ils avaient entendu dire que nos guerriers avaient réussi à gagner une guerre contre les garous. Nous étions célèbres. Nous avions une réputions de combattant partout dans le monde. Certains venaient même dans l'espoir de recevoir un enseignement de nos meilleurs guerriers.

Personne ne se rend compte que la guerre n'est pas finie. Les loups voudront se venger ! Même si cela prend du temps, ils reviendront ! Il n'est pas question de baisser notre garde !

 _ **-2345, première ville vampire**_

Cher Journal,

Zéphirin m'a demandé en mariage hier soir. J'ai dit oui !

Cher journal,

Le grand jour approche... et j'ai hâte d'y être.

Zéphirin est tellement adorable avec moi depuis sa demande.  
Je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Cher Journal,

Demain est le jour tant attendu.  
Demain je vais me marier.  
Demain Zéphirin sera mon mari

Cher Journal,

Je suis la vampire la plus heureuse du monde. Je vis avec l'homme que j'aime. Et je me sens bien. Vraiment bien. J'ai l'impression que je peux tout réussir, tout surmonter, tant qu'il est là près de moi et que je peux le serrer dans mes bras chaque jour.

Cher Journal,

La ville s'agrandit sans cesse et je m'y sens si bien. Depuis le mariage je vis dans un conte de fée.

Il arrive régulièrement que des gens viennent me voir pour me demander mon avis sur les nouvelles constructions.  
J'adore les aider...

 _ **-2340, première ville vampire**_

Cher Journal,

Depuis quelque temps, nous avons fait de grandes avancées scientifiques et médicales. C'est vraiment génial parce que Zephirin et moi pensons de plus en plus à avoir un enfant. Mais jusqu'ici le taux de mortalité nous avait retenus. Je pense qu'après ces résultats, nous pouvons nous lancer.

Cher Journal,

Cela fait des mois que nous essayons d'avoir un enfant. Mais nous n'y arrivons pas. Les médecins disent que c'est parce que je suis trop stressée. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois y croire. Ça a l'air d'être une réponse un peu facile pour qui veut ne pas chercher plus loin. Je croise les doigts.

 _ **-2337, première ville vampire**_

Cher Journal,

Je suis enceinte ! ENFIN !

Depuis le temps que nous en avons envie. Nous allons avoir un enfant !

Jusqu'ici le plus beau jour de ma vie était celui de mon mariage. Mais cette journée vient de remporter cette place. J'ai les larmes aux yeux en y repensant. Cela fait déjà tellement longtemps que nous voulions fonder une famille. Et nous y sommes presque !

Cher journal,

J'ai accouché il y a quelques jours d'un magnifique petit garçon. Finalement, c'est ce jour-là, le plus beau de toute mon existence. Celui ou je suis devenue maman !

 _ **-2336, première ville vampire**_

Cher Journal

Mon fils grandit à une telle vitesse. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je le tenais pour la première fois dans mes bras.

Il est tellement magnifique. Il y a des jours où je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder pendant des heures.

Zéphirin est un vrai papa poule. Il ne le quitte presque pas des yeux. Il surveille chacun de ses pas. Et moi je passe mon temps à les regarder. Du moins quand ce n'est pas moi qui joue les mamans-poule...

 _ **-2331, première ville vampire**_

Cher Journal,

Je m'inquiète énormément. Je crains que les loups garous ne nous attaquent à nouveau. Il y a des activités suspectes de ceux-ci vers le nord. Et ils se dirigent vers chez nous.

J'ai doublé les tours de gardes, complexifié les entraînements, engagé de nouveaux combattants. Espérons que ce soit suffisant.

Cher Journal,

Mon fils a presque 6 ans. Je lui apprends à lire. Il est vraiment très concentré et motivé. Il veut tout faire comme son père et moi. Je suis fière de lui.

Cher Journal,

Les loups seront bientôt à nos portes. Nous devons gagner cette guerre. Ça ne peut plus durer. Nous devons mettre fin à ce conflit. Pour les générations futures. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de me battre. Pour l'avenir de mon fils ! Pour cette ville qui autrefois n'était qu'un rêve, mais qui abrite aujourd'hui mes amis, mon peuple.  
Ils sont là raison pour laquelle je fais tout ce que je fais !


	4. Chapter 4 La guerre de 100 ans

Auteur : lilouplume

Beta : Hkizabeth

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La guerre de 100 ans

 _ **Troisième livre d'Arvenia**_

 **-2331, à une demi-journée de marche de la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Cela fait quelques jours que j'ai quitté la ville, mon mari et mon petit garçon, Ewen, me manque déjà.

Nous avons levé le camp à deux jours de marche de la ville. Il y a des soldats partout. Nous sommes prêts à recevoir nos ennemis et remporter la victoire !

Cher Journal,

Je n'ose t'exprimer l'horreur des champs de bataille. Partout ou je marche, il y a des cadavres autant d'ennemis que d'amis. Il y a du sang. Partout ! Tellement rouge à certains endroit et brunâtre là où il a déjà séché. Il y a des jours où je regrette d'avoir une vision aussi parfaite que celle des vampires. Même si cette dernière m'a à plusieurs reprises sauvé la vie.

Il y a aussi le bruit des combats qui hante mon esprit jour et nuit. Même dans la calme de la nuit, j'entends les épées s'entrechoquer, j'entends les grondements des bêtes et les hurlements de douleur. J'entends les os de casser, j'entends les crânes se fendre. Je ne peux empêcher une expression de profond dégout et de peine se peindre sur mon visage.

Mais le pire, c'est sans aucun doute l'odeur. L'odeur de sang mêlé à la terre. L'odeur de la mort, l'odeur des cadavres en décomposition. L'odeur de transpiration des combattants. L'odeur de la peur, de l'excitation chez certains.

Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour tenir. J'ai un bandage à l'épaule, suite à une morsure légère de loup. Elle commence à s'infecter et cela m'inquiète énormément.

Des médicaments doivent arriver de la ville pendant la nuit. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis. Il y a tellement de gens qui en ont besoin

Cher Journal,

Nous attendons des renforts des autres villes vampires. Nous sommes sur le point d'être submergé.

Jusqu'ici nous avons tenu le coup, mais ce soir, c'est la pleine lune.

Je me souviens encore de la dernière fois que j'ai vu ces créatures se transformer.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai peur. Peur de ne pas pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

Je dois faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retenir les loups. Et si je dois mourir pour les empêcher d'atteindre la ville, je mourrai.

Cher Journal,

Les renforts sont arrivés juste à temps. Nous avons réussi à repousser l'ennemi. Mais nous avons subi de grande perte en cette nuit.

Je vais devoir écrire des lettres aux familles des vampires tombés au combat. Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir d'annoncer la mort des combattants à leurs proches.

Je me sens tellement triste.

Mais la bataille n'est pas finie. Chaque camp panse ses plaies, mais demain, l'affrontement reprendra de plus belle.

 **-2330, à une demi-journée de marche de la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Hier, un vampire du nom de Codile m'a sauvé la vie. Par la suite, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. Nous nous sommes entraidé. Nous sommes devenus amis. Il est déjà père de deux enfants, et c'est pour eux qu'il a rejoint l'armée et qu'il se bat. Pour rendre leur avenir meilleur et sans peur.

Je le comprends. Moi aussi je me bats pour ma famille.

Cher Journal,

Je suis blessée. On m'a emmené dans une tente médicale pour me soigner mais je sais que malgré toutes nos avancées, ce ne sera pas suffisant. Je vais probablement mourir.

Je ne veux pas mourir !

Je veux voir mon fils grandir !

Je veux voir la ville évoluer.

Je veux nous voir remporter cette guerre !

Cher Journal,

Je suis toujours alitée et faible, mais je reste suffisamment lucide pour diriger les troupes qui ont perdu leur capitaine.

Je mets au point des stratégies, et elles sont bien souvent gagnantes.

Nous sommes sur le point de remporter la lutte.

J'ai de l'espoir.

Cher Journal,

Codile est venu me rendre visite dans la tente médicale. Il a l'air d'aller relativement bien. Il est fatigué bien sûr, comme nous tous. A cause de nos sens vampiriques, malgré leur utilité, nous sommes tous mis à l'épreuve. On entend, on voit, on sent trop. Au point qu'il arrive un moment où on ne sait plus quoi.

Il est temps de mettre fin à cette invasion. On ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

Chez Journal,

Contre toute attente, nous reprenons l'avantage ! Espérons que nous le garderons assez longtemps pour gagner une bonne fois pour toute. Maintenant que je suis à nouveau sur pied, je retourne sur le champ de bataille. Et cette fois, nous allons mettre fin à ce conflit.

 **-2325, à une demi-journée de marche de la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Cela fait déjà trop longtemps que nous nous battons et que nous n'avançons pas. Les plus optimistes disent qu'au moins nous ne perdons pas de terrain. Moi je dis que cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pu voir mon enfant. Je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux revoir Zéphirin et Ewen. Je me sens tellement vide sans eux à mes côté. Mais je reste ! Je reste parce que je veux que mes amours vivent sans la peur du lendemain, je veux qu'ils vivent dans la paix.

 **-2320, à une demi-journée de marche de la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

C'est un coup dur pour les loups. Grâce à l'une de mes stratégies, nous avons réussi à tuer l'un de leurs commandants.

L'espoir renait, plus fort que jamais, dans nos rangs. Nous voyons enfin la fin de la guerre arriver.

 **-2318, à une demi-journée de marche de la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Nous sommes tombés dans un piège savamment orchestré. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de vampires dans ce guet-apens.

Nous sommes maintenant en sous effectif. La pleine lune approche. Comment va-t-on faire pour résister ?

Cher Journal,

Je ne sais pas comment nous avons fait pour résister toute la nuit.

Mais nous sommes encore là. Nous devons reprendre l'avantage. Je vais me rendre dans quelques minutes à la réunion des commandants. Nous devons trouver des solutions.

 **-2315, à une demi-journée de marche de la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

J'ai reçu une lettre de Zéphirin et Ewen. Ils me manquent tant. Je pense sans cesse à eux, tout ce que je suis en train de rater dans l'apprentissage de mon fils. A tous les câlins, les discussions que je manque.

Mais c'est pour lui que je suis là en ce moment. J'espère qu'il le sait. Qu'il ne m'en veut pas d'être absente, de manquer son enfance.

 **-2310, à une demi-journée de marche de la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Je perds espoir. Les loups ont percé une brèche dans nos défenses. Ils se dirigent vers la ville.

J'ai peur.

Je sais à quel point la ville est bien protégée. Après tout c'est moi qui ai conçu les plans. Je sais aussi que de nouveaux guerriers ont été formés et qu'ils sont plus que capables de repousser la troupe de loups qui se dirige vers eux.

Mais j'ai peur. Parce que je sais qu'Ewen sera parmi eux. Il est devenu un puissant guerrier, d'après son père.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fier de lui. Mais en ce moment, c'est mon inquiétude qui prime sur tout.

Cher Journal,

J'ai enfin des nouvelles de la ville. Ils s'en sont très bien sortit. Ils ont gagnés.

Quand je pense qu'aujourd'hui mon bébé à 20 ans.

Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble.

Ça me rend triste.

 **-2305, à une demi-journée de marche de la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Codile, mon plus proche ami, est mort. Il est tombé face à un groupe de loups déchainé.

Je suis triste ce soir. J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup d'ami au cours de cette guerre. Mais Codile était mon meilleur ami. Celui qui surveillait mes arrières quand je surveillait les siennes. Il était celui qui me conseillait, m'encourageait, me permettait de tenir face à toutes les implications de cette guerre.

Que vais-je faire sans lui…

Cher Journal,

Nous perdons du terrain. Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Nous nous rapprochons sans cesse de la ville. De nouveaux loups arrivent sans arrêt alors que nos effectifs baissent de plus en plus. Les autres villes nous envoient parfois des renforts, mais ça ne suffit plus.

J'ai peu d'espoir de nous voir remporter cette guerre.

 **-2290, à une demi-journée de marche de la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Une garnison de soldat est arrivée en début d'après-midi, ils sont jeunes et motivés. Mon rôle est de les entrainer pour qu'ils soient prêts à rejoindre le champ de bataille la semaine prochaine.

Autant commencer tout de suite.

Cher Journal,

Ça ne fait que deux jours, et pourtant, je m'attache déjà à ces jeunes.

Ils ont plus ou moins l'âge de mon fils. Ils sont doués. Je place beaucoup d'espoir en eux.

Cher Journal,

La garnison de jeunes que j'ai entrainés vient de revenir vainqueur de leur mission sans blessé. Je suis très fière d'eux.

Mais je continue à les entrainer. Il ne faut pas se relâché sur une seule victoire.

 **-2280, à une demi-journée de marche de la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Nous venons de perdre le dernier membre de la première garnison que j'ai entrainé. Il ne sera pas mort en vain car il a pu nous apporter des informations capitales sur l'ennemi. Mais je suis triste. Je m'étais vraiment attachée à eux.

Je préfère retourner sur les champs de bataille plutôt que d'entrainer à nouveau de jeunes vampires que je verrai tôt au tard mourir.

 **-2270, à une demi-journée de marche de la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Zéphirin est tombé malade. Personne ne sait ce qu'il a. Et il n'est pas le seul en ville à subir cet étrange mal. Nos meilleurs chercheurs sont sur le cas. Mais ils ne trouvent rien de concluant.

Ewen s'inquiète. S'il perd son père, il sera seul. Il sait que je ne reviendrai pas. Même pour soutenir mon mari dans ces derniers instants si cela devait arriver. Ce que je fais ici est trop important.

Cher Journal,

Je ne me suis plus sentie aussi mal depuis la mort de Zinon. Zéphirin est mort. Je me sens incapable de continuer à me battre. Il était mon pilier, ma raison de vivre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il meure ! J'en veux aux loups qui m'empêche d'être là-bas, j'en veux aux vampires qui perdent un plus de terrain chaque jour. J'en veux au monde entier de ne pas comprendre la souffrance qui est la mienne en cet instant. Je pleure, comme je n'ai plus pleuré depuis si longtemps. Je me suis éloignée pour qu'il puisse vivre. Et maintenant je ne pourrai jamais plus le revoir. Je suis en colère. En colère contre cette maladie inconnue, contre mon mari qui s'est laissé submerger par elle, contre les médecins qui n'ont pas encore trouvé de remède, contre moi-même pour avoir été absente.

Je veux mourir ! Je veux le rejoindre dans la mort ! Je vais me jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille.

Cher Journal

Ma réputation n'est plus à faire depuis longtemps. Mais elle semble prendre une autre dimension actuellement. On me regarde avec adoration quand je marche entre les tentes qui constituent mon camp.

Il est vrai que depuis la mort de Zéphirin, je suis différente. Plus froide je suppose. Je mets toute mon énergie à abattre mes adversaires. Je reviens chaque jour victorieuse.

Même les loups semblent savoir qui je suis. J'en ai déjà vu prendre la fuite devant moi. Mais je n'ai aucune pitié. Ils vont payer ! Pour vouloir nous attaquer sans raison, pour m'empêcher d'avoir vu grandir mon fils, pour avoir causé la mort de l'homme que j'ai aimé plus que moi-même.

Parce que oui, les médecins ont trouvé la causé du mal. L'eau était empoisonnée. Les loups ont mis du poison dans la source et tous les vampires qui avaient eu le malheur de s'abreuver à la rivière qui traverse la ville sont tombés malade. Heureusement, les soigneurs ont trouvé un remède. Mais il était trop tard pour mon Zéphir.

 **-2260, à une demi-journée de marche de la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Depuis la mort de Zéphirin, je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de mon fils. Ewen. C'est une personne exceptionnelle. Son père l'a vraiment bien élevé. Ça peut paraitre bizarre que je me sois rapprochée d'Ewen alors qu'il est toujours en ville et que moi je reste sur le champ de bataille. Mais nous n'avons cessé de nous envoyer des lettres. Nous avions tous les deux besoin de l'autre. Et il n'y avait que de cette façon que c'était possible.

Il vient de m'annoncer qu'il est amoureux. Il ne m'a pas dit son nom mais d'après sa description elle est merveilleuse. Elle semble faite pour lui. Je ressens dans ses mots la tendresse qu'il lui porte. Il ne me l'a pas vraiment décrite physiquement. Je sais juste qu'elle a les yeux violets et de long cheveux brun bouclé. Quand je lis ce qu'il m'écrit, j'ai l'impression de me revoir avec Zéphirin à nos débuts.

Je suis nostalgique de ces moments en amoureux. Des moments que je ne connaitrai jamais plus.

 **-2258, à une demi-journée de marche de la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Mon fils va se marier. J'aimerai tellement être auprès de lui pour ce magnifique évènement. Mais je ne peux pas quitter mes fonctions.

Ce soir nous lancerons une offensive cruciale pour la suite de cette guerre.

 **-2257, à une demi-journée de marche de la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Je viens d'apprendre que je suis grand-mère. Je suis fière de mon fils et de ma belle fille. J'ai hâte de rentrer et de voir le visage de ma petite fille.

La guerre a prit un nouveau tournant. Nous avons repoussé les loups et les avons coincés au pied de la montagne.

Nous avons gagné une bataille. Mais la guerre n'est pas finie. Cependant, je pense que j'ai mérité quelques jours de congé. Je vais aller voir ma famille. Celle pour laquelle je me bats. D'autant plus que j'ai une nouvelle raison de le faire. Un bébé. Une petite fille. Ma petite fille.

Cher Journal,

La ville a bien changé depuis que je l'ai quittée. Le gens ne savent plus qui je suis, ils ne me reconnaissent plus, ne me sourient plus quand ils me croisent. Même dans la rue, les commercent semblent avoir changé. Ça m'a fait vraiment bizarre. Mais le changement a du bon. Les vampires ont l'air heureux derrière les remparts, bien à l'abri.

Cher Journal,

Je suis de retour au camp. Ces vacances m'ont fait le plus grand bien. Je suis requinquée, prête à tout démolir pour que ce bébé que je viens de quitter puisse vivre en paix.

 **-2248, à une demi-journée de marche de la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Je vieillis. Je sens mes os craquer sous les efforts que je fais sur le champ de bataille. Chaque matin mes muscles se rebellent et crient au scandale. Mes cheveux grisonnent. Je suis plus lente qu'avant. Il y a des jours ou j'ai l'impression que ma vue baisse. Ma respiration est trop rapide.

Ce matin j'ai été gravement blessée, à cause d'une erreur que je n'aurais jamais fait il y a encore 5 années.

Mon corps est couvert de vielles blessures mal cicatrisées, d'os mal consolidés après avoir été cassé. Pour moi, ce n'est qu'un bobo de plus, mais pour les autres c'est une raison de me mettre en dehors des combats.

Je sais que mon temps est compté. Ils n'ont pas tort. Une vie de combat laisse des marques. Les soldats semblent vieillir plus vite que les autres vampires. c'est surement la dure réalité des combat qui en est la cause.

 **-2245, à deux heures de marche de la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

J'ai 157 ans aujourd'hui. Et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi pathétique qu'en ce jour. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne peux plus mettre un pied sur le champ de bataille. Je ne suis plus utile. Même pire que ça, je pourrais mettre inutilement en danger des vampires encore jeune mais expérimenté.

Mais ils ont encore besoin de moi. Au moins pour mettre en place des plans, des stratégies. J'ai vu tellement de vampire passer. Il n'y a presque plus personne qui est là depuis le tout début. Certains sont morts, la plupart en fait. Mais d'autres ont été rapatriés vers les villes car ils n'étaient plus en état de se battre. J'en ai vu passer des combattants, des généraux, … J'ai vu des jeunes plein de vie et d'idées devenir aigri.

Aujourd'hui, je soigne les blessés dans la tente médicale.

Quand je sors de la tente, je peux voir les remparts de la « ville sans nom »

On encore perdu du terrain face à l'ennemi.

Nous avons demandé de l'aide aux autres peuples de créatures magiques. Mais personne n'a répondu présent. Chacun ses problèmes apparemment.

Moi, je pense qu'ils cherchent tous, d'une manière détournée, à se débarrasser de nous. Nous avons la réputation d'être fort, rapide, agile, puissant,… bien plus que toutes les autres créatures réunies. Je pense que nous faisons peur. C'est certainement la raison de ce silence.

 **-2240, dans la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Nous avons perdu tellement de terrain que les soldats vampires ont dû rentrer se mettre à l'abri derrière les remparts.

C'est la panique. Nous sommes rassemblés dans un tout nouveau bâtiment qui n'existait pas quand j'ai quitté la ville, il y a de cela bien des années.

C'est là que je retrouve le conseil que j'avais mis en place à l'époque pour gérer le peuple.

Je ne sais pas comment ils m'ont reconnu dans la foule de soldats présents. Bien sûr, je ne suis plus un simple soldat depuis longtemps. Je fais partie des hauts gradés et je suis pratiquement la seule femme présente. Mais j'ai tellement changé.

Les membres du conseil ont demandé à ce que je les rejoigne. Nous avons discuté pendant des heures. Mais aucune solution n'a été trouvée.

 **-2239, dans la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

La nourriture commence à manquer. Les gens sont fatigués. Les soldats sont en manque d'exercices. À l'intérieur des remparts nous ne pouvons autant nous entrainer qu'en dehors. Les gens se plaignent. Depuis quelques semaines certains commencent à voler, frapper. La peur est omniprésente.

Le seul point positif c'est que nous sommes protégés. Les fortifications tiennent parfaitement.

Cher Journal,

La solution m'est venue en tête d'un seul coup. Les passages secrets. Les soldats les empreintent pour aller chercher des vivres et reviennent les mains remplies après chaque expédition. Mais combien de temps pourrons-nous tenir comme ça. Je l'ignore.

Cher Journal,

Ma vie s'est nettement améliorée cette année. Je vois mon fils chaque jour. Je vois grandir ma petite fille et j'ai enfin pu rencontrer celle qui fait battre le cœur de mon chéri à cent à l'heure.

Elle telle qu'il me l'avait décrite. Et leur fille est un parfait mélange d'eux deux. Je me sens bien, entourée de ma famille.

Mais les loups sont toujours là, essayant de percer une passage dans la muraille. Cette épée au dessus de nos têtes nous empêche de réellement vivre.

Cependant, depuis mon retour en ville, j'ai repris des forces. J'ai l'impression de trouver une seconde jeunesse. Et cela me fait un bien fou. Je peux à nouveau courir et me battre comme au tout début. Il faut croire que le changement d'air et de nourriture me fait le plus grand bien.

 **-2235, dans la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Nous tenons bon ! Les loups n'arrivent toujours pas à passer et ils s'énervent de plus en plus souvent. Ils font des erreurs et nous en profitons largement. Nous passons sous leur nez pour quérir de la nourriture saine. Nous passons dans leur dos pour tuer ceux qui ont le malheur de nous trouver sur leur chemin.

Les gens se sont habitués à vivre comme cela. Ça n'a plus rien de réellement inquiétant.

Tant que les murs qui nous protègent tiennent, nous sommes en sécurité.

Cependant, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Cette situation ne peut durer éternellement.

 **-2234, dans la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Ma vie ressemble de plus en plus à celle que j'ai quittée il y a ce qui me semble être des siècles.

Les gens savent qui je suis. Ils savent que je suis celle qui a décidé la première de devenir sédentaire, celle qui a conçu les plans de la ville, qui est partie pendant des années pour défendre ce qu'elle a construit. C'est ce que je les entends dire sur mon passage. Je ne sais pas comment ces informations sont arrivés jusqu'au peuple. Mais j'ai ma petite idée. Le conseil n'a semble-t-il pas apprécié que je sois une inconnue aux yeux du peuple alors que selon eux, ils me doivent beaucoup. Je trouve qu'ils exagèrent. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils s'en souviennent. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, en dehors de mettre des idées de sédentarisation dans la tête des gens. De toute façon dans quelques années, ils m'auront à nouveau oublié. C'est comme ça. La vie continue…

 **-2233, dans la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Le conseil est complètement fou. Cette bande de vieux pachyderme veut faire de moi le chef de la « ville sans nom ». Je sais parfaitement que nous sommes la seule ville vampirique sans chef. Mais nous avons le conseil. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

Moi ? Chef ? Mais quelle idée ! Je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de chose.

Malheureusement, ils semblent tous penser le contraire.

 **-2232, dans la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant j'assume le rôle de chef de la ville. Les gens m'appellent Princesse quand ils me croisent. C'est déstabilisant. J'habite maintenant dans un bâtiment à l'allure de palais. Mon fils m'y a rejoint avec sa famille. Ma famille. Ma petite fille regarde tout cela avec des yeux émerveillés. Juste pour voir ce regard, je suis heureuse d'avoir accepté.

J'ai maintenant beaucoup de responsabilités, mais je suis grandement aidée par le conseil.

Je prends tout de même le temps de m'entrainer un peu chaque jour. Les loups sont toujours là…

Cher Journal,

La « ville sans nom » est maintenant considérée comme la capitale vampirique. Il est vrai que notre ville est la plus grande mais de là à dire que c'est une capitale. C'est un peu fort. Même si j'en suis fière, il ne fait aucun doute que malgré ses « on dit » nous n'avons rien d'une vraie capitale.

Cher Journal,

Je reçois de plus en plus de courrier des autres villes vampiriques qui nous demande du soutien car les loups se dirigent à grands pas vers chez eux. Il semblerait que ces derniers en aient marre d'attendre en bas de nos murailles et rassemblent leur troupes pour s'attaquer à de plus petits poissons.

Je vais de ce pas m'entretenir avec le conseil.

 **-2231, dans la « ville sans nom »**

Cher Journal,

Nous avons envoyé des troupes vers les villes de Thalandis et Falador. J'espère que cela suffira.

Cher Journal,

Les loups ont été mis en échec et je reçois des lettres de remerciement des chefs de Thalandis et Falador.

Ça fait plaisir de gagner !

Cher Journal,

Il semblerait que les bruits de couloirs aient un fond de vérité.

La « ville sans nom » est appelée par tous la « capitale vampirique ». Les chefs des autres villes m'appellent la reine de la « ville sans nom ». Il est peut-être temps que j'accepte le rôle que l'on me donne. Il semblerait que les vampires aient besoin d'une famille royale. Et ça je peux leur donner. Même si cela ne me plait pas vraiment. Le peuple me donne un rôle. Et je vais faire en sorte d'être une bonne reine pour eux.

Cher Journal,

Les loups se dirigent à nouveau vers nous.

Je prépare les troupes. Cette fois nous les auront.

Chaque ville nous envoie des combattants. Nous allons donc les surpasser !

Et mettre fin à ce conflit qui dure depuis un siècle.

* * *

 _ **Notes de l'auteur :**_

 _ **Voilà un chapitre dont je suis plutôt fière. Et pourtant, il a été difficile à écrire. Mon but dans ce chapitre était de raconter 100 années de guerre.**_

 _ **Pas facile déjà de raconter 100 ans dans un seul chapitre. Il y a donc des trous de plusieurs années. Bah oui, si non il faudrait dix chapitres de plus )**_

 _ **Ensuite, la seconde grosse difficulté était de raconter cette guerre d'un seul point de vue. Et cela dans plusieurs sens :**_

 _ **D'abord, on n'a que le point de vue des vampires de manière générale. On ne sait rien de l'autre camp, si n'est que c'est un ennemi.**_

 _ **Ensuite, on n'a pas le point de vue de la nation vampire, mais que d'un seul vampire parmi des centaines. Il y a peu de chance que tous les vampires pensent exactement comme Arvénia.**_

 _ **Et enfin, on n'a pas un récit du « présent ». En effet, vous avez lu ce qu'Arvénia écrivait dans son journal. Ce qui veut dire que tout ce qui est écrit est le récit de ce qu'a vécu Arvénia. Et cette vampire ne raconte as toute sa journée dans les moindre détails, elle raconte comment elle se sent, comment elle a vécu telle ou telle journée. On est exclusivement dans le ressenti et presque pas dans les faits.**_

 _ **Tous ces éléments nous donnent une vision très étroite de la guerre. Mais c'est la seule trace que les vampires en gardent, puisqu'Arvénia est la seule à avoir écrit à ce propos à ce moment là.**_

 _ **Par la suite d'autres vampires ont écrit à ce propos et ont analysé le vécu de leur première reine. Mais ils n'ont pas vécu la guerre et ne peuvent transmettre les sentiments qu'elle a vécu.**_

 _ **Et enfin, la troisième difficulté étaient de ne pas parler que de la guerre. De fait, vous avez lu le journal intime d'une enfant devenue guerrière par la force des choses. Une femme qui veut protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Elle fait la guerre oui ! Mais ce n'est pas son but ultime. Elle n'est pas sans cœur. Elle est là pour ceux qu'elle aime. Il est donc parfaitement logique que dans son journal, elle parle de ceux qu'elle veut protéger, de ses sentiments à leur propos, de ses regrets, du manque. Elle est là pour eux. Et sa seule manière d'en « parler » est d'écrire ses sentiements. Sa seule façon d'extérioriser sa peine, venue de la séparation, c'est son journal. On découvre donc une guerrrière, une femme, une maman, plein de sentiments. Elle passe par plusieurs étapes au cours des 100 ans de guerre. Elle évolue, elle change, sa façon de voir l'avenir change en fonction de son présent et de son vécu. Mais le plus difficile à écrire, en tant qu'auteure, c'est la vision monochrome d'Arvénia. Pas une fois, elle ne se met à la place des loups. Pour elle, ils sont les ennemis à abattre. Ils ont attaqué son clan, tué son mentor, ils ont attaqué ma ville qu'elle a construit (son rêve), ils ont tué des gens auxquels elle tenait. Pour elle ils sont tous méchants. Elle ne se pose pas la question du pourquoi. Ça ne lui vient même pas à l'idée que certains loups n'aient pas envie d'être là et de se battre.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire. Il fait 14 pages Word pour 4114 mots.**_

 _ **Pour ceux que ça intéresse voici quelques réponses aux questions que vous vous posez peut-être après la lecture de ce chapitre :**_

 _ **Pourquoi ce chapitre s'arrête brusquement sans que l'on sache comment s'est terminée la guerre ?**_

 _ **Je pense que c'est assez logique et que la plupart d'entre vous auront comprit. Vous avez lu un journal intime. Arvénia est partie se battre et n'a jamais écrit la fin. C'est parce qu'elle n'est jamais revenue de la dernière bataille.**_

 _ **Dans ce cas, comment peut-on savoir ce qui s'est passé ? La guerre est-elle finie ? Qui a gagné ?**_

 _ **Il est évident que vous ne lisez pas le dernier chapitre des Archives d'Arvénia. Ma réponse viendra donc dans le prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **Pourquoi les loups attaquent-ils les vampires ?**_

 _ **Comme dis plus haut, on ne sait presque rien des loups.**_

 _ **A l'époque les vampires nomades étaient de très grands artisans. Ils se fournissaient en matière première et fabriquaient toutes sortes de choses. Ils étaient de grands voyageurs et de très bons marchands. Ils travaillaient vite et bien. Les meilleures étoffes étaient produites par eux. Mais ils étaient aussi de très bon joaillier. Ils fabriquaient les plus beaux bijoux, repéraient facilement les défauts dans la matière grâce à leur vue perçante. Les nains se fournissaient uniquement chez eux en bijoux et en or. Les Gobelins leur achetaient les matériaux nécessaires à la fabrication de leur plus belle arme et armure d'apparat. Les elfes leur achetaient des herbes médicinales qui ne poussaient pas dans leur forêt.**_

 _ **Les vampires étaient les meilleurs du marché. Et à côté d'eux les loups ne valaient pas grand-chose. Là où les vampires étaient de bon négociateur, les loups s'énervaient rapidement. Tout cela leur donna mauvaise réputation.**_

 _ **Jaloux du succès des vampires sur le marché, une meute attaqua un clan de vampire. Leur volant leur biens et prenant de ce fait une place importante sur le marché.**_

 _ **Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Malgré leur effort, les vampires restant étaient les plus forts sur les marchés, ils étaient toujours devancés. Ils commencèrent donc à les attaqué par ci par là, les dispersant et prenant d'assaut le marché.**_

 _ **Les vampires, en désespoir de cause, se sédentarisèrent. Ils rejoignirent la « ville sans nom », puis en construisirent des nouvelles. Et avec leur sédentarisation et l'apparition de nouveaux métiers, il revinrent sur le marché plus puissant que jamais.**_

 _ **Si les humains s'étaient peu à peu habitués aux loups, ce n'étaient pas le cas des créatures magiques, qui regrettaient la bonne expertise des vampires ainsi que leur talent à trouver ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Ils accueillirent donc les vampires à bras ouvert.**_

 _ **Les loups, une fois de plus jaloux, de la place des vampires, s'unifièrent pour les exterminer. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à se retrouver devant une telle puissance et furent facilement vaincu lors de la première « invasion ».**_

 _ **Ils se préparèrent donc pendant des années à la seconde invasion. Ils mordirent et transformèrent des humains en loups garous augmentant leurs effectifs de manière radicale. Cependant la guerre dura bien plus longtemps que prévu. Elle dura 100 ans. Et si au départ chacun connaissait la raison de cette bataille, ce ne fur pas le cas dans les années qui suivirent. Les loups des premiers champs de bataille vieillirent et laissèrent la place à des plus jeunes et ainsi de suite. Si bien qu'à la fin, plus aucun ne savait pourquoi ils se battaient contre les vampires. Certains pensaient même que les vampires les avaient attaqués en premier. Plein de rumeur naissaient parmi les combattants loups, mais aucune n'était la réalité.**_

 _ **Voilà,**_

 _ **Si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésiter pas à les poser. J'essaierai de vous donner des réponses courte et claire )**_

 _ **A bientôt**_

 _ **Lilouplume**_


End file.
